justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Ida Perez "Mama P"
Ida Perez "Mama P" 'is a citizen of Saffron Falls who owns a cafe (Mama P's), and a resturant (Madame P's). She was one of the three previous owners of the cookbook, along with Becky Quinn and Gina Silvers. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Redbubble:https://www.redbubble.com/shop/p/44379626.RXH2R.ripper-brat?ref=artist_shop_grid Appearance Mama P has fair skin and short dark brown wavy hair. Her eyes are round and hazel. She is usually seen wearing cardigans and neutral colors and large necklaces or scarves. Personality Mama P is a very deceptive woman, tricking Kelly, Darbie and Hannah, and even Jake into thinking she was a kind-hearted woman. In reality, she is selfish and almost all her goals are self-centered. She always wanted to lift the curse off of her and keep all other food industries in Saffron Falls away from the town and her own restaurant so that she would have no competition. However, Mama P was more than willing to help out the girls with spells and cooking ingredients, but this could've just been part of the 'nice act'. Although Mama P has returned and stated that she was from now on an ally of the girls, they still don't believe her entirely. According to Kelly Quinn, she is the most sneaky, two faced liar she has ever met. Mama P is a very cool person she can be a little tricky but she has feelings to. History When Ida was in 7th grade, she and her two best friends Becky and Gina were gifted the cookbook by The Traveler when they accidentally went off the trail during a field trip to the Cedros Forest. Together they made a variety of magical dishes and even created some recipes of their own. However, when Chuck came into their lives some point around 1965, their relationship began to falter. Not only was the book slowly tearing them apart, Chuck got between the girls as well. Gina told Chuck all about magic and the cookbook, which angered both Becky and Ida. In addition, Chuck also stole Ida's morbium seed. One day, the girls decided it was enough with Chuck, so they cooked up a caramel apple recipe to wipe any memories of magic from Chuck's head. At the Pluot Festival, Becky gave Chuck the apple, however, something went wrong and Chuck disappeared entirely. He wasn't heard from for decades, but the girls still kept him in their hearts, as they never meant for this to happen. As the girls began to get fed up with each other and more arguments began to arise due to the book, Ida and Gina both cursed each other. After what Gina did to her, Ida could never leave Saffron Falls, and Gina could no longer play music in public anymore. Becky couldn't believe that Ida and Gina had cursed each other, so she threw the book over the falls with the help of her Morbium. Later in her life, Ida opened up a restaurant in Saffron Falls called Mama P's. Here, she sold a variety of many different kinds of food and drinks such as muffins, smoothies, sandwiches and some Spanish dishes. When Jake was about 13, he started working here to promote his food bike business and help wait the tables. Ida used her restaurant to store her magical ingredients in a secret pantry. She used these ingredients to try and break her spell, as well as use them to trick her customers and throw all the other restaurants out of business. Mama P's later became very famous in town due to this reason, and Mama P was deemed an iconic person whom almost everybody in Saffron Falls knew. She was also voted Citizen of the Year during the 50th Annual Pluot Festival. Upon learning that Kelly had the book and was creating magical recipes, Mama P took advantage of Kelly and her friends and deceived them into breaking her own curse. Mama P claimed that she was helping Kelly's grandmother and teaching the girls magic, but she only did this for selfish reasons. In the season one finale, Mama P finally breaks her curse and leaves Saffron Falls frozen in place while she goes off to Paris and opens up a new restaurant. However, Kelly and the girls thought ahead and managed to drink a protection shake from the curse and bake a cake that saved the town. Mama P was enjoying her time in Paris and loved bossing around the other workers. However, she is lead back to Saffron Falls again due to a spell and she redeems herself as a good person. She begins to help Kelly and the girls once again and helps out with the Chuck situation. However, her selfishness took control of her once again, as she sneaked into Chuck's trailer solely to get her Morbium seed back. Relationships 'Becky Quinn Becky and Ida were best friends as teenagers. Together, along with Gina, they formed the OCs, being former protectors of the Cookbook. Through middle and high school, the two were very close. However, the book slowly began to tear them apart. Disagreements rose and the two began to get very fed up with each other. Additionally, Chuck also created a wedge between them. Becky had a crush on Chuck, and failed to see past his disguise masking his true intentions. The two carried this resentment after Becky threw the book over the falls, and it wasn't until Kelly found the book again that the two became reunited. However, when Ida threw Kelly's mother under the bus, by lying to her and helping Adam Lever try and win the election, they again put a barrier between them once again- until Ida made amends. [[Gina Silvers|'Gina Silvers']] Gina was the third member of the OCs trio. As a teenager, Gina was the one who cursed Ida to be stuck in Saffron Falls forever. Just like Becky, Ida continued to carry her resentment for Gina after the book was out of their lives. However, they managed to rebuild their friendship in the later seasons of the show, even after the stunt Ida pulled at the Pluot Festival. Category:Characters Ida Perez Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Former Protectors